The technology relates to a vehicle display system and a method of controlling the vehicle display system.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2007-52719 discloses an exemplary technique in which images are displayed on both surfaces of a display glass panel of a vehicle. Furthermore, a message to be given to a person around the vehicle is displayed on the outer surface of the display glass panel.
Nowadays, a technique in which a state of a person is recognized on the basis of image information on his/her face is commonly used. As an example, Yuto Maruyama and Atsuko Matsuoka, “Introduction of Driver Monitoring System.” Oki Technical Review, issue 220, volume 79, no. 2, November 2012, discloses a technique in which a state of a driver of a vehicle is monitored through facial recognition while the vehicle is running.